


Like That?

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Teabagging, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #38: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Prompt: Ivan decides to humor his boyfriend and give him a blowjob along with a few other fun things / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That?

"Come on, try just once, for me?" Alfred whined, legs spread invitingly as Russia paced by the door, glancing over at him every so often. Things had been going so well, they always did... But this...

"You know I will not be good at it."

"Yeah, but every beginner's gotta start somewhere," Alfred pouted, idly stroking himself to the sight of Ivan's rosy blush that simply couldn't be hidden. They were both mostly stripped nude, gloves and socks still on and Ivan had insisted on keeping his scarf around his marred neck, relenting only after Alfred equally insisted he at least tie the long ends back into a bow to stay out of the way.

By some alien force the older nation slowly moved forward, dropping to his knees between Alfred's spread legs as the boisterous youth sat up eagerly. The mattress dipped under Alfred's hot body, his lithe and muscular figure unable to stop his pudgy thighs from pillowing out slightly. Ivan frowned at him, not liking that smirk and glint in America's face. "You... You're sure?"

"Are you?" he countered, letting his fingers card through Ivan's fine silver looks as his boyfriend cautiously took his dick in hand. He leaned close, watching Alfred's excitedly nervous expression as he moved in, drawing all of his motions out to leave Alfred in complete anticipation. One may look at the situation and think Alfred to be the one in control, but Ivan knew he would never let that happen.

He always remained in control, or else Alfred would run rampant with his sexual desires and fantasies, the bundle of nerves hypersensitive to any and all stimulation. Figuring he'd abuse his partner's excitement and enthusiasm a little bit, Ivan let out a soft purr as he fondled him, eyes hooded in a sultry bedroom gaze that had Alfred sucking in a sharp breath and holding it for dear life. Left in the suspense and anticipation, Alfred could only clench and unclench his hands in Ivan's hair, fingers trembling slightly whenever Ivan gave him a little squeeze.

"You'll have to coach me through it," Ivan mused aloud with a deviously defiant little grin, both of them knowing he didn't truly need any instructions at all. But Alfred was never one to deny him anything, and he certainly wasn't going to deny his lover his orders. Taking in another shuddering gulp of air, Alfred settled slightly and got serious.

"Use your tongue," he ordered bluntly, going straight to the point so he could hurry up and feel his handsome boyfriend pleasure him with that lovely mouth of his. Letting out another hum, Ivan stuck out his pinkish tongue and dabbed it against Alfred's cock in a teasing little poke.

"Like that?" he giggled almost, and Alfred didn't dare to clarify if Ivan asked for feedback on his performance or to know if Alfred enjoyed it. And enjoy it he did when that warm and wet muscle slid smoothly up his flesh, those hands still wrapped tightly around the base of him. He shivered and struggled to ignore the heat pooling in his groin and across his face just from looking at Russia so innocent and cute and of course only pretending to be submissive for his sake.

He couldn't ask for a better lover.

"More. I want to feel your tongue all over me," he whispered darkly, the words thick with lust and just an edge of demand that insisted on being followed. Ivan grinned, peeling his gloves off and tossing them aside before going back to work, this time starting from the base and drawing a straight line all the way to the tip, the glistening trail making Alfred shiver from the cool sensation. He swallowed nervously, gnawing on his lip before making his next request. "Kiss the top, I wanna see my pre on your lips."

Alfred was amazed to realize just how long Ivan's eyelashes were when his gaze flicked up and looked through them, the color a rich black that only made Alfred's heart race that much more. It was almost too much to handle when Ivan did as told, dabbing up Alfred's precum on his upper lip and smiling sexily for him as he pressed an innocent puckered kiss to Alfred's tip. "Like this?" he smiled again, that pale tongue dragging slowly over his lips and catching up the milky substance and earning Alfred's undivided attention.

"Y-yeah, now I… want you to..." it was almost too embarrassing to say, and when Ivan continued to rub and slowly pump him just made it all the more difficult to let the choking words out. "I wanna teabag you."

Ivan couldn't maintain his sexed up expression for much longer after that, dropping his smile in favor of a heavy set frown. "What?" he huffed, unsettled by how much the comment brought the unsavory image of another nation he'd rather keep as far away from Alfred as possible. Gulping, the younger nation nodded enthusiastically.

"Put my balls in your mouth," he clarified, a fierce blush flaring up on his cheeks when he was struck with just how naughty and dirty that order sounded. Russia stared at him for a long, irritated moment before he sighed, resuming his pumping and making Alfred mewl and curl his toes.

"You are lucky I am so fond of you, Sunflower," he mused, and then ducked a little lower, dragging his tongue along the underside of Alfred's ballsack and ignoring the not-so-nice taste of his curly blond pubes. But the shivering tremble in Alfred's thighs as they squeezed around him was worth it, the soft expression of bliss worth it, the encouraging hums of pleasure completely worth it when Ivan carefully suckled as much as he could into his mouth. Gloved hands caught his hair and held his head firmly in place, Alfred groaning and letting his eyelids slip closed as Ivan continued his ministrations, the younger nation losing himself to the ecstasy of the moment.

"F-fuck, yeah… d-do the other one, too-"

Ivan gave him a little lick before doing so, focusing on his work now that Alfred wasn't watching him anymore. He moved diligently, counting the licks to make sure each got the same amount of his love, his hands rubbing idly up the shaft as he worked down below and around the base. Getting a wicked idea, Ivan took a small moment to suckle one of his fingers, Alfred looking down in confusion right before Ivan pushed the digit into his tight ass.

"Vanya, o-oh-" the nation mewled softly, quaking on the sheets as Ivan pleasured two of his most sensitive areas, his finger hooked and working his insides as Ivan's enjoyable mouth continued lavishing his cock with attention. "T-take me in, take me all in, I want us to-"

Without more prompting Ivan fit his lips to the tip of Alfred's head, giving the slit a little lick before opening his mouth, watching Alfred's hot and bothered expression as he slowly maneuvered himself down as far as he could get. Admittedly, that wasn't very far and he could hardly handle two inches before his throat clenched up and threatened to make him wretch if he went further. Alfred groaned and kept up a constant force on Ivan's head, wanting more and more and more as Ivan pumped his cock and worked him with his mouth and finger.

Deciding to experiment, Ivan swallowed as best he could, Alfred's mouth falling open to release a bellowing cry as pleasure tingled like electricity up his spine. "A-again!" he begged, Ivan letting out a self-satisfied huff as he repeated the action, Alfred coming apart at the seams and letting pleasure fill his very core.

It was all too much at once- the wetness, the warmth, the stroking, and the sucking-

With a cry of absolute ecstasy Alfred reached his climax, Ivan choked out a startled noise as he struggled to pull his head back. But Alfred's hands remained firmly grasped in his hair and he simply couldn't move, forced to collect all of Alfred's hot spunk in his mouth as Alfred emptied himself. Eventually Alfred's spine straightened up and his head flopped over, eyelids fluttering as the last waves of orgasm rippled and dispersed. He sagged on the sheets, sprawled out and open for Ivan in post-coital bliss.

"Like that?" Ivan hummed, licking his lips as he stood up, leaning over the bed and kissing his lover. Alfred nodded weakly, looking sleepy and completely satisfied as Ivan drew him up into a warm and loving embrace.

"Yeah… Just like that."


End file.
